


La princesa y el guisante

by VioletRoseDreams



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adaptation, Adventure & Romance, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mystery, Porque Sherlock a veces es torpe, The game is on, Y John as always paga las consecuencias, Y Lestrade le sigue el juego
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletRoseDreams/pseuds/VioletRoseDreams
Summary: Sherlock hace una apuesta que podría costar la vida de su pareja.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	La princesa y el guisante

**Author's Note:**

> Jelou, it's me
> 
> Un par de datos que nadie necesita leer:
> 
> Este fic participó en el Rally "The Game is on!" Del foro I am Sherlocked. (2016)
> 
> Equipo: John 'Tres Continentes' Watson.  
> Cuento: La princesa y el guisante  
> Pareja: Johnlock. Breve mención de otras.
> 
> Beta Reader: DarknessNigthmare

**El médico y el guisante**

**One-shot**

* * *

Sherlock y John han sido compañeros mucho tiempo. Han resuelto un montón de casos y conocido muchas personas.

Cada cierto tiempo, Sherlock lleva un experimento a casa y lo deja donde es fácil encontrarlo. Para John eso es un inconveniente; aún recuerda el día que encontró una cabeza en el refrigerador. Hay que decir que eso le costó una noche en el sofá a Sherlock.

Es decir, la primera vez que supo de los extraños experimentos de su novio fue antes de que fueran pareja, cuando el detective Lestrade fue al departamento y encontró ojos en el congelador. No, John no quiso ni quiere saber qué se supone que quería probar Sherlock con eso.

Con el tiempo había llegado a aceptar las excentricidades de su pareja. Después de todo, lo amaba.

* * *

-John, quiero té.

-No hay leche y no puedo salir ahora.

Sherlock bufó.

-Está bien, iré yo. De todas formas estoy aburrido.

Cuando Sherlock salió del departamento, John fue a sacar el cartón de leche que tenía oculto. No lo hacía por maldad, quería que el detective saliera un poco más. No iba a negar que le encantaba ver que Sherlock podía acceder a ciertas cosas, aún a regañadientes, con tal de verlo sonreír.

Se sirvió la leche en un vaso y se bebió lo último que le quedaba.

* * *

Sherlock salió a la calle. Cuando apenas había caminado una cuadra, recordó que no llevaba dinero suficiente para la leche.

Regresó sobre sus pasos mientras pensaba lo extraño que era salir solo porque sí y no porque un caso lo requiriera. Sabía lo que John le estaba haciendo. Al inicio se sintió traicionado y un poco dolido pero, conforme pasaba el tiempo, supo que John lo hacía por él.

* * *

John botó la evidencia en una funda oscura que arrojó al gran cesto de basura.

Sherlock llegó justo en ese momento.

-Sherlock, volviste rápido.

-Olvidé el dinero. Ya me voy.

-Déjalo, ya voy yo.

* * *

-Estoy seguro que John lo notaría, debido a que estaba en el ejército, apuesto a que puede sentir muy bien el terreno donde se recuesta.

-No lo creo, siempre duerme muy tranquilo.

-¿Quieres apostar, Sherlock?

-Lestrade, vas a perder.

* * *

Esta vez, era una mandíbula. Cielos, nunca se acostumbraría completamente a esos sustos.

-Sherlock, ¿de qué es esta vez?

-Coincide con las características de cuerpo que encontraron la semana pasada, necesito confirmar algo.

-Claro, solo -hizo una pausa -no lo dejes en la mesa de noche, ¿quieres?

* * *

John había ido a hablar con la señora Hudson sobre un dolor de hombro que no pasaba y ella no quería salir del edificio.

Sherlock tomó el diente que había estado guardando en el bolsillo y lo depositó en un agujero que le había hecho a la suela de los zapatos de John. Había pensado en ponerlo en la cama, pero era obvio que no lo iba a notar, estaba seguro que colocándolo en el zapato sí lo haría.

Él y Lestrade nunca acordaron dónde colocarlo.

* * *

-Al parecer se sigue moviendo.

-Creí que lo habías matado.

-Me aseguraré esta vez.

* * *

John había salido a comprar leche esta vez. Sherlock estaba demasiado ocupado con un caso.

No recuerda que pasó, excepto que pusieron un trapo con cloroformo en su boca y luego solo oscuridad.

...

Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenado. Era una especie de calabozo, tenía una reja por puerta y creía haber visto una rata moviéndose.

-Vaya, vaya, no esperaba encontrar semejante tesoro.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hago aquí? -John estaba forcejeando con las cadenas, estaba lastimando sus muñecas.

-Aunque seas la pareja de ese intento de detective, no mereces saber mi nombre y a lo segundo, supongo que fue un error, pero es un error muy provechoso. Mataré dos pájaros de un tiro.

John estaba asustado

* * *

-¿Diga? ¿John?

-Hola, _detective,_ espero que estés teniendo un buen día.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces con el teléfono de John?

-Tranquilo, tu novio está bien.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Te enviaré una dirección. Te espero en media hora, también te enviaré un incentivo.

La llamada terminó y enseguida el sonido de un mensaje llenó el departamento.

_Calle xxxx Número xxxx_

_Te espero._

Adjunto había un video.

Primero todo estaba negro pero había sonido.

Había gritos y una luz se encendió.

Nunca había estado tan furioso y con ganas de venganza como en ese momento: cuando la luz se encendió, la imagen de un John sangrante atado a una pared por esposas lo recibió. Tenía el labio roto y un enorme moratón -seguramente por un puñetazo- en su mejilla izquierda, la mayor parte del cuerpo tenía rastros de sangre, tenía los ojos vendados y podía ver leves rastros de lágrimas bajo la venda.

Tomó su abrigo y solo reenvió el mensaje a su hermano, él sabría qué hacer.

* * *

En menos de treinta minutos estaba en la entrada de una vieja fábrica abandonada.

Se dejó llevar por dos hombres que estaban en la entrada. No opuso resistencia, no dudaba de la aparición de su hermano en el momento justo.

...

Lo guiaron por unos pasillos oscuros, estaba preocupado por John a la vez que trataba de memorizar el camino. Debía ser capaz de salir de inmediato si se daba la oportunidad.

Llegaron a lo que parecía ser la bodega de la fábrica.

Sentado en una silla, atado de manos, estaba John. Llevaba la venda y tenía sangre saliendo de una herida en su ceja.

-¡John!

-¿S-Sherlock?

-Vaya, vaya, qué bonito reencuentro. Lástima que todo deba terminar. Maten al doctor.

Y a una señal se oyó un disparo.

Sherlock sintió que moría, John esperaba un golpe que nunca llegó.

La sangre que cubría el piso era del brazo del hombre misterioso.

Lestrade y su equipo habían llegado. Todo había terminado.

* * *

Al final, Sherlock ganó la apuesta sobre si John sentiría el diente a través de la dura suela de su zapato.

Todo tenía una explicación.

El cuerpo que habían encontrado hace una semana había sido la víctima de una banda de mafiosos, había muerto como resultado de un ajuste de cuentas. La mandíbula que tenía Sherlock era de aquel hombre y de alguna manera, justamente el diente en el que su antiguo jefe le había puesto un localizador era el que Sherlock había puesto en el zapato de John.

De nuevo, eso le costó un mes de recuperación de su pareja tanto física como mentalmente. Y varias noches en el sofá.

**Author's Note:**

> Y sí, realmente me gustaba más ponerle "El médico y el guisante"


End file.
